Memory
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Ingatan kilas balik masa lalu. Penuh kenangan yang berisi tentang kesedihan, kebahagiaan, dan sakit hati yang mencampur menjadi satu dalam ingatan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. #SHBF 10 #Memory. Inspired from "You are the apple of my eyes."


Memory **by** Yuki Ryota

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Iris peraknya menatap karpet merah yang terbentang memanjang di sepanjang jalan menuju altar. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Ia menatap karpet merah tersebut bahagia. Wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum tipis.

Hinata hanya berharap. Di hari bahagia ini, penuh cinta dan sakral ini, pesannya dapat tersampaikan. Untuknya. Pujaan hati dan orang yang dicintainya.

Alunan musik pernikahan mulai terdengar di aula hotel bintang lima itu. Hinata tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar, tangannya mencengkram sosok di sampingnya. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh, menuruni pipinya. Membentuk anak sungai di sepanjang pipinya.

Alunan musik merdu khas pengiring pernikahan mulai terdengar di kedua gendang telinganya. Hinata mendongak, menatap sosok di ujung karpet merah ini yang berada di depan altar pernikahan. Sosok itu, sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Pria yang mengisi hatinya selama ini. Pria yang menampakkan senyum tipis hangat yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

Pria itu Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku..._

* * *

"–ta!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak, lamunannya buyar seketika. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya yang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sosok di hadapannya yang bernama Sasuke itu mendecak lidah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" jari-jari pemuda itu kembali memilah-milah aksesoris yang tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ah, tidak ada. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, iris kelamnya fokus memilih kalung. "Lupakan." Berkali-kali jari-jari panjangnya menilik dan mengamati manik-manik pada kalung tersebut.

Hinata yang bosan hanya mengamati Sasuke memilih mengamati aneka aksesoris lain yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Hinata."

"Apa?"

Sasuke memamerkan kalung pilihan pemuda itu. "Lihat. Bagus, kan?"

Hinata mengamati kalung itu. Manik-manik yang tidak terlalu banyak dan tampak elegan khas sekali dengan selera Sasuke. "Um, bagus. _Tumben_ kau bisa menemukan kalung yang bagus."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kau meremehkanku, ya?" Sasuke menghadap Hinata sepenuhnya. "Coba kau pakai, aku mau lihat."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil kalung indah dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari Hinata. "Biar kupakaikan."

Hinata sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Baiklah." Gadis itu segera menyampirkan rambutnya pada pundak kirinya, agar Sasuke dapat lebih leluasa memasangkan kalung indah itu.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang kala Sasuke kian mendekat. Jari-jari panjang pemuda itu tergerak di tengkuk Hinata. Napas Sasuke yang kian terasa di telinga Hinata membuat gadis itu harus menahan untuk tidak mengerang. Aroma khas pemuda itu kian menyeruak di indra penciuman sang gadis.

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia merasa dihadapkan cobaan yang besar. Ia tidak tahan dengan godaan seperti ini. Aroma, napas, dan sentuhan yang tidak sengaja itu sungguh membuatnya gila. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata erat.

"S-sudah belum?"

Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh kala merasakan suara baritone pemuda itu yang bergema di indra pendengarannya.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku merasa rohku hampir lepas._

"Hei, ada apa dengan kau ini?"

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seringai Sasuke dan tatapan matanya yang jahil. "Dasar mesum. Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku, kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam, "Hah? Apa-apaan kau! Te-tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah, "Pembohong~"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. "Kau ini! Suka sekali ya mengerjaiku!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak rambut Hinata. "Cepat, kita harus segera pulang."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. "Uh, menyebalkan."

Sesampainya di kasir, Hinata segera melepaskan kalung yang dipakaikan oleh Sasuke. Lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya."

Hinata mendongak, menatap iris kelam Sasuke yang mengandung kehangatan di dalamnya. "Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya yang tipis hingga tidak tampak, namun Hinata merasakan kehangatan terpancarkan lewat senyum pemuda itu.

"Kalung itu cocok dipakai olehmu."

* * *

 _Kau selalu ada di sampingku…_

* * *

 **Prang**

"Aku muak denganmu, Hiashi!"

"Kalau begitu pergi sekarang!"

Wanita paruhbaya itu langsung menenteng tasnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju pintu. "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan pergi!"

Hiashi membanting botol birnya. "Ya! Pergi saja sana! Pergi sejauh-jauhnya!"

Bertepatan dengan suara teriakan Hiashi, suara pintu yang terbanting bergema seisi rumah.

Hiashi menghela napas, ia mengambil botol birnya lagi dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya. Hingga suara lirih menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ayah…"

Hiashi mendongak. Ia mendapati putri kecilnya yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Hinata…"

"Kenapa ayah tidak menahan ibu? Kenapa ayah selalu seperti ini? Berjudi, mabuk, apa ayah tidak memikirkanku? Tidak memikirkan kita semua? Tidak me–"

 **Pyaar**

Botol bir di tangan Hiashi hancur seketika. Pecahan-pecahan botol kaca itu mengenai tangan keriput Hiashi. Pecahan berukuran nano hingga makro itu menggores tangan keriputnya hingga darah mengalir deras di tangan tersebut.

"Ayah!" hinata segera bersimpuh di depan Hiashi dan segera menyentuh tangan Hiashi, hendak membersihkan pecahan kaca di tangan pria itu.

"Hinata…" panggil Hiashi pelan. "Maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik. Maafkan ayah."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara tangisan agar tidak keluar. Namun air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"A-ayah…" suara Hinata bergetar, ia memeluk ayahnya erat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menangis, meraung-raung di pelukan ayahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kesedihannya selama ini. Ayahnya yang tidak berdaya, ibunya yang selingkuh, dan kondisi rumah tangga yang berantakan.

Di usianya yang masih belia, ia harus menghadapi kekejaman dunia yang harus ia pikul sendiri. Tanpa keluarga yang utuh, tanpa orang tua yang lengkap.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin sore hari. Merasakan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia berharap luka tak terlihat di hatinya dapat disembuhkan dengan tarikan napas.

Namun hal itu semakin membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua ujung matanya. _Tuhan, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi…_

Hinata menunduk, menutup wajah berantakannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. bahunya bergetar, isakan kecil mulai terdengar yang berubah menjadi raungan penuh kepedihan.

Beruntung, langit mendung dan tidak ada satu pun orang di taman itu, ia bisa dengan puas dan bebas mencurahkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya selama ini. Ia dapat merasakan tetesan hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi. Hujan yang turun seperti ikut bersedih atas kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Hinata terus menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Ia patah arang. Ia tidak lagi peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Tidak lagi peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Suara ini…_

Hinata mendongak, ia tidak lagi merasakan tetesan dingin menusuk tulang di tubuhnya. "S-sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau tidak masuk."

Hinata menunduk, "Maaf." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menahan Hinata. "Kau akan pergi setelah ku memayungimu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya, lagipula aku sudah basah kuyup."

"Ada. Setidaknya aku tidak membuat flumu tambah parah." Sasuke segera menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat seraya meraung-raung. Mengeluarkan kesedihannya, kepedihannya, sakit hatinya. Ia keluarkan semuanya.

Walau Sasuke tidak berbicara untuk menghiburnya, tapi ia merasakan hatinya mulai diselimuti ketenangan.

Sasuke tidak perlu banyak bicara. Tidak perlu memberikan ucapan-ucapan menghibur. Cukup dengan berada di samping Hinata dan menunjukkan eksistensinya di sekitar gadis itu, Hinata merasa sudah cukup. Ia sudah dapat merasakan ketenangan yang tiada batas menjalari tubuhnya.

Karena hanya dengan mendengar raungan, tangisan gadis itu, Sasuke dapat mengerti. Tanpa mendengar cerita gadis itu, ia dapat mengetahuinya bahwa gadis itu membutuhkan sandaran di masa-masa sulitnya.

Karena tanpa gadis itu berucap, Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya.

* * *

 _Aku menyayangi_ _ **nya**_ _. Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai_ _ **nya**_ _…_

* * *

Hinata ingat. Ingatan itu terekam jelas di memorinya hingga ia merasakan bahwa kejadian itu baru saja terjadi, padahal sudah 10 tahun terlewat sejak kejadian tersebut.

Hari itu hari yang indah. Hari dimana kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran di berbagai tempat menaburkan dan menunjukkan keindahannya.

Itulah yang sangat berbahaya. Keindahan yang ditawarkan bunga itu sungguh menggoda, hingga menjerat pemuda yang dicintainya.

Seharusnya Hinata paham, mengerti, bahwa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki keindahan tiada tara itu. Ia mengerti bahwa sejak awal ia sudah kalah. Ia bukan apa-apa di hadapan pemuda itu.

Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah sosok yang berharga dan penting yang harus berada di samping pemuda itu. Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lebih penting daripada Haruno Sakura bagi pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

* * *

 _Aku menyerah…_

* * *

Kedua pengantin telah mengucapkan janji sumpah setia di hadapan sang pendeta. Pemakaian cincin dan kecupan dari pengantin sudah dilakukan. Hal itu semakin membuktikan bahwa ia harus menyerah akan cintanya.

Karena laki-laki yang selama 10 tahun ia cintai telah memiliki pengantin wanita pilihan pria itu. Dan mereka akan membangun kebahagiaan bersama dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang akan menemani mereka di tahun-tahun mendatang.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengusap air mata di kedua matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sabaku- _san_. Maaf telah mencengkram tanganmu tadi."

Gaara mendecakkan lidah. "Jangan panggil aku dengan margaku."

Hinata mengabaikan ucapan Gaara, ia menatap pada kedua pengantin yang berada di depan altar dan tampak menyalami tamu undangan yang hadir. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan aula pernikahan.

"Bentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hinata!" panggil Gaara mengeraskan suaranya karena aula pernikahan yang mulai dipenuhi berbagai suara dan menjadi tempat yang berisik.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Gaara dengan dahi yang mengkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kedua pengantin yang tampak bahagia walau sang pengantin pria menampakkan wajah datar tapi ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara dalam diri pria itu.

Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris keperakan dan iris hitam legam bertemu dan saling berpandangan dalam jarak yang terlampau jauh. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menatap Gaara lagi.

"Tidak perlu, pesanku sudah tersampaikan. Aku permisi, Sabaku- _san_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas kemudian ia berbalik pergi.

Hinata mengehentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kirinya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menatap sosok di sampingnya. Sosok tinggi menjulang dan berwajah rupawan.

"Sabaku- _san_."

Gaara menatap Hinata datar. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tunanganku pergi sendiri ke bandara, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gaara." Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya. Kedua tangan yang saling bertaut dengan cincin berpola sama yang tersemat.

Ya, mereka telah menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Sasuke yang memulai kehidupan keluarganya dan Hinata yang hidup dengan Gaara yang akan mendampinginya.

Pada kenyataannya ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri bersama pria tersebut. Karena Tuhan telah menggariskan bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling mengenal bukan untuk saling memiliki. Dan yang dapat Hinata lakukan terhadap perasaannya adalah melarikan diri.

Benar. Hinata memang pengecut. Tapi ia putuskan untuk melarikan diri adalah jalan terbaik dan memupuk rasa cinta yang baru dengan Gaara di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh tanpa Sasuke di dalamnya. Mungkin Hinata tidak akan melupakan Sasuke, namun ia dapat mengenangnya sebagai masa lalu cinta yang kandas.

Kepergian Hinata dan Gaara menyisakan sepasang iris kelam memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu namun ada kelegaan dibalik tatapan tersebut.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hari itu, tepat di hadapan Hinata, ia dapat melihat kemesraan Sasuke terhadap gadis yang bernama Sakura. Dan di hari yang indah, ia dapat merasakan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam yang diungkapkan Sasuke oleh sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pemuda itu pada bibir gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan kalung indah yang terpasang di leher jenjang gadis itu.

Kalung yang awalnya dikenakan oleh Hinata. Sekarang kalung itu dikenakan oleh gadis yang lain dan kalung itu memantulkan pendar cahaya yang indah.

Ingatan Hinata terbayang-bayang pada ucapan Sasuke yang mengena di hatinya.

" _Kalung itu cocok dipakai olehmu."_

* * *

Untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Haha, aneh ya jika mengirim surat seperti ini kepadamu. Maaf tidak bisa bertemu secara langsung. Selamat berbahagia. Semoga sehat selalu. Semoga keluargamu semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran malaikat-malaikat kecil di masa depan.

Maaf jika ini surat terakhir sekaligus ucapan perpisahan. Hari ini hari terakhir aku bertemu denganmu. Jangan mencariku walau aku tahu kau tak akan mencariku. Aku akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai. Tidak usah khawatir. Satu-satunya pesan yang akan kau dapatkan setelah kepergianku adalah berita kematianku. Itu tandanya aku akan selalu hidup sehat.

Dan terakhir, aku berharap kau tidak keberatan dengan ucapanku ini. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke- _kun_ aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Untuk itulah tetaplah hidup bahagia dan sehat bukan untukku tapi untukmu, keluargamu, dan istrimu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Selamat berbahagia dan menempuh hidup baru, orang yang paling kucintai, Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Sincerely_ ,

Sabaku no Hinata


End file.
